


The craziest party

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Menage, Multi, NSFW, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: At a questions and answers video, the fans ask Brett and Eddy what was their craziest party ever. Even though practicing 40 hours a day, they went to very crazy parties 👀
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	The craziest party

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! ^^   
> This is a nsfw fanfic, if you’re uncomfortable with that, very young OR Brett or Eddy, DONT READ   
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)) 😈

“What is the craziest party you guys have been to?”  
That’s the question Brett and Eddy read in a new questions and answers video they promised to the fans, when they hit 3M. By reading that, they looked at each other, and red could be seen in their cheeks. They both knew what party the other was thinking about.  
Brett broke the silence: “We already told you guys, at uni we just practiced and practiced and practiced, we didn’t go to parties, no”. He was laughing a bit, but he looked at Eddy who was still serious...  
“Yeah Eddy, you know what party it is don’t you? Dude we were really wild and naive in our uni days...”  
Eddy still couldn’t bring himself to say something about it, he was truly truly ashamed.   
Brett saw that, and came to talk with Eddy. He knew this part would be cut by editor-San anyway.  
“Eddy, are you okay with talking about it? I know you were a bit traumatized after that week of laughter our friends made.” He looked at Eddy, the younger’s face was a bit better. “So, I’ll start, and if you think it was a bad idea, just give me a sign. Editor-san can easily cut this part for us. Okay bro?”  
Eddy nodded with his head. Since he is really really really really shy, it’s difficult for him to talk about something as embarrassing as THAT party.   
Brett decided to finally start narrating it, after asking Eddy for his permission. “Now, seriously talking guys, we went to parties. You already know from previous videos that I myself am a party boy, I love partying, and I went to as much parties in uni as graduation let me. They were mostly fun, but this one was embarrassing instead.” He gave a small smile. “Okay, so we will talk about our craziest party”. 

It was the middle of November, a bright sunny day, followed by a promising spring night. The weather was just perfect for going out and having fun, and that was exactly what Brett wanted to do.   
Brett was at the final of his 3rd year at graduation, and Eddy his 2nd. They already knew lots of people there, and made lots of friends. Mostly the party boy there was Brett, but he eventually achieved to drag Eddy in some parties with him as well.   
That night, a Saturday, would be the final party of the school year: the big Integration party, in which ALL of courses and people at their conservatory were invited, aiming to cause a better knowledge and integration of everybody studying there. Brett simply loved this type of parties, because there were more people for him to party with, and also kiss and in some cases fuck.   
Brett came happily to Eddy’s house, wanting to convince him to come with him to the party. “Eddyyyy come on, it’s the big integration!!! There will be lots of people there, even ones we don’t know yet!!!! We will have fun :)”. That was his first argument to try to convince the shy Eddy to come to a party.  
Eddy shook his head. “Nonono I don’t wanna see so many people together like that Brett, remember I’m shy!! I’m not coming, I’ll play videogames at home and that’s it.”  
Brett still wanted to convince Eddy. Plus, he already had bought Eddy’s ticket lol, and that party wasn’t cheap. “Ahhh Eddy come on, we will have fun!!! Remember when we went to that dance club, you really enjoyed it!!! If you want I can just stay by your side the whole party, I’m not leaving you any moment, you will not be alone dude, I’m with you.”  
“Still not convinced bro, try something better”.  
“I’ll pay bubble tea for you for a whole week”, Brett tried.  
Eddy smiled playfully, “that’s more like it! Okay, I’ll come with you. But what about the ticket?”  
Brett laughed, “that, my friend, is already bought hahahaha if you really wouldn’t come, I would probably invite some girl from my classroom, but with you parties are better, I love you bro, thank you!!”, and he left Eddy’s house to get himself ready for the night. 

It was 8pm when the party started. They went with Eddy’s car, both dressed for the occasion. It wasn’t a formal party, but a students party at a saloon near their uni.   
They quickly noticed that their best friends were all there: Oliver, Jordon, Alex, Phoebe, and lots and lots of other students. Players of all instruments could be seen.   
I gotta feeling from Black Eyed Peas was playing, giving the party atmosphere to fill their youth adventure.   
There was also lots of alcoholic drinks, such as vodka, whisky and all types of wine. Brett went for a cup of whisky at the principal table.   
“Brett, you really think you should drink it? Remember how you get drunk easily”, Eddy asked concerned.   
“Relax Eddy, it’s our last big party of the year, today I’ll drink”. Brett was firm in his words.  
Eddy sighted. “Okay then, but I’m not taking you home if you get drunk, you will sleep on the floor”.  
Brett took another cup for Eddy, a cup of vodka, which Eddy appreciated. “Bro, drink too, it will be boring if only I drink you know”.   
Brett made puppy eyes for Eddy to drink too, and so he did.   
They started dancing, talking, and having a good time with their friends. A cup lead to another, and another, resulting, within one hour and a half, in both of them drunk. They were already dancing furiously at the dance floor, don’t caring about other people or anything.   
Feel so Close by Calvin Harris was playing, it was already midnight. Brett and Eddy were separated in the dance floor, but both of them dancing. Then both of them saw a very cute girl appearing at the dance floor. They had just seen her once in choral: she was an oboist, but they didn’t even know her name.  
Both their drunk selves wanted to approach her, and so they did. She as well was a bit drunk, and with lust in her eyes seeing two handsome men approaching. That’s when their triple kiss started, and that’s the last thing Brett remembered from that night. 

Brett woke up the next morning in a bed he had never been before, in a room he didn’t even know where it was. He had smell of alcohol and wanted to throw up. Yeah, he had drunk yesterday night for sure. What impressed him the most is that he had only a blanket and his glasses on, nothing more. He had sex? But with who?   
Then he turned to his right, and saw the oboe girl from yesterday. Omg he had fucked her, and he didn’t even know her name. That’s weird as fuck. She was totally naked.  
He almost screamed when he turned to his left, and saw Eddy completely naked beside him, with his chest dirty with sperm. OMG what had happened there??   
He noticed there were only them in the room, but other people could be heard at the building. His watch at the other side of the bed marked 11am.   
Brett sneakily got out of the bed and put his clothes on. He needed to get out of there quick.  
He shook Eddy quietly. “Eddy, wake up, we need to get out of here!”  
Eddy opened his eyes, but didn’t want to get out of bed, he just saw what time it was, “Brett it isn’t so late, but where the fuck are we? Why do I have sperm in my chest what? Why I’m I naked?”  
“Just dress up and clean that shit and let’s get out of here for fucks sake”, Brett said annoyed.   
They were already at the door, when the girl woke up, “good morning my boys, great night yesterday yeah? If you wanna do that ménage again my name’s Gabriela, you can find me at the oboe section”. She blinked at them, and they went out without saying a thing.   
The ride back was as quiet as 4’33 by John Cage. Both of them were too embarrassed to talk about what happened that night. Neither of them remembered the details either. 

When they got to Eddy’s place, Brett broke the silence.  
“Look, I don’t remember doing a ménage with you and that girl. I was just too drunk to control myself, and so were you. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry Eddy”  
Eddy looked at the floor the whole time, but then turned his head to Brett.   
“Brett, you don’t have to apologize, I agreed with you yesterday, since we actually made it. Just, promise me we’re never talking about it ever again...”  
Brett was very ready to keep his promise, and continue with their amazing friendship like nothing happened.  
Until they went Monday to uni, for the last week of classes of the year.   
Literally EVERYBODY at their uni knew of their love affair. It was the biggest gossip of the day.   
They were at the principal corridor outside, and people looked at them and laughed. Eddy was already scarlet red with shame, and Brett was mad with such gossip going on.   
Jordon came to meet them, and he couldn’t stop laughing.  
Brett was furious, “Jordon what are you laughing about? Tell me at my face and stop with this shit right now!”  
“Chill Brett, we’re just having fun”, he said calmly, “don’t worry, we’re not laughing because you fucked, it was because people took photos of it!!”  
That’s when Eddy lost it, he started running towards his classroom. He didn’t want to see those images.  
“Eddy!!!!”, Brett shouted, but the younger had already went away from them. He breathed in and out. “Okay Jordon, show me those photos, I wanna see how bad it is”.  
When Brett saw them, he knew they were fucked up. The photos were very explicit, principally their triple kiss. What annoyed him the most is that the girls boobs were in the photo, which could get her expelled if any authority in uni saw them.   
Brett got to classroom, and all people were gossiping and laughing. He was truly mad about this situation.   
Even the teacher noticed, “students what are you all laughing about? Brett is the only polite person here, he isn’t laughing”.  
“That’s because he had an interesting love affair and is with his head in the Moon professor”, one person said. The classroom laughed in unison.  
“Enough!!! Stop gossiping about other people’s lives, it only brings bad things back to you”, and he continued his class.   
At break time, Brett had pity of Eddy. He was almost crying and was hiding himself in some jacket he borrowed, in spite of the heat of November. This really wasn’t doing any good to him.   
Brett talked with Oliver and Phoebe. “Guys could you please stop people from talking about it? Look at Eddy, he’s so embarrassed it looks like he’s gonna explode! I don’t wanna see him like that.” He had pity on Eddy.  
“Brett I honestly can’t do much about it, only talk with people my year to make them understand, but it will be hard you know. I’ve heard that’s the biggest gossip of the year”, Oliver answered.   
The next day, Eddy didn’t even come to uni. He just didn’t come for the rest of the year. He was too embarrassed to actually show his face at uni.   
Despite those things that happened, their friendship remained the same.

“And that’s the story guys, we are never talking about it again okay! That’s it”, Brett said as he finished recounting the story.   
Eddy finally said something, “by the way, we never ever saw that girl again. We didn’t look for her because we were ashamed, but she didn’t look for us either. What actually happened that night will remain a mystery, since we both don’t remember, and the photos didn’t show much. Actually that’s one of the most embarrassing things I ever did, Omg”.  
Eddy couldn’t help laughing. He really had done everything in life beside Brett lol.  
Such wholesome friendship of theirs.


End file.
